Connection
by Kamilia
Summary: True love isn't the easiest thing to find. Growing up Princess Flora has had a hard time finding love. With her parents wanting her to find 'Mr Right' as soon as possible they arrange a ball which is to be held on her birthday. Helia founds it difficult finding the right girl for him. When persons from different social life meet, will a love connection be made or not?
1. A Ball

In the Kingdom of Linpeha lived over five million people. Out of that population there was a King, Queen and Princess.

The Princess name is Flora and currently twenty years old.

Walking through the cream painted hallways of the Linephian Palace, a slender, tan skin, green eye brunette was going into the throne room to meet her parents. She wore a purple blouse with black jeans and black high heel boots with white laces. She also wore gold thin heart shaped earrings with a gold heart shaped necklace. Her hair was in a high ponytail with a purple bow wrapped around it.

Entering the brown painted throne room, Princess Flora saw her parents sitting on their respective gold thrones, located at the end of the room.

The King, Rollos had dark blond hair, light skin complexion and green eyes. He had on a green shirt with matching pants, black shoes and a green and white robe. A gold crown was placed upon his head while a gold staff was in his right hand.

Queen Rose had brunette hair, dark skin and brown eyes. She wore a purple and white gown with black high heel shoes. She also had on a gold crown.

Two male guards were seen beside the King and Queen. One had dark skin, blond hair and dark brown eyes while the other had white hair, dark brown eyes and light skin. Both wore a full green uniform with black boots.

Reaching her parents, she cleared her throat before saying. "What's this important matter you want to talk about?"

"Guards, leave us." King Rollos ordered.

The two men left before closing the wooden doors behind them.

"Do you want to sit down sweetheart?" Rose asked, indicating to the vacant throne seat beside her.

"I am good standing, Mom." Flora replied. "I am going to the animal shelter soon to give free checkups again."

Rollos wondered. "Darling, you are a Princess. You do not need to do the work of commoners."

"Dad, I graduated Alfea University early with honours to become a Vet." Flora remained him. "I want to use my skills to help the Kingdom. Helping others is also helping me to become a better Princess."

"How is helping animals making you a better Princess?" Rose asked, not pleased with the brunette's choice in life.

"I don't help animals alone. I also go to orphanages to help out as much as possible." Flora pointed out. "I help rebuild rooms, cook and serve meals and assist Medical Doctors in ensuring that all the children receive checkups. I also help all the children in the orphanages across the country go to school by donating money for their school fees, uniforms, shoes, bags and books."

"That's a lot of money dear." Rollos mentioned.

"Primary and High school education is free, remember? Grandpa made sure of that before he passed away." Flora reminded the two. "I try to make sure most if not all the children receive scholarships to attend the local university or community college. The only fees that really come out of my pocket are ones for uniforms, shoes, books and bags. Mom and Dad, even poor and parentless children need a good education."

"Then try get them adopted." Rose added.

"I do try and help as many children get adopted as possible. The ones that are not adopted I help out till they find a good home with amazing parents." Flora tried to defend her actions. "Did you two want me in here to pick apart my helpful services?"

"No actually." Her father shook his head. "We are here to talk about you and marriage?"

"What about me and marriage?" Flora raised a brow. "I am not dating right now for a guy to purpose to me."

"Flora, you are going to turn twenty-one soon and we feel like it's time for you to get married." Rose went straight to the point. "Your father and I are not getting any younger and feel like it's time for us to step down soon so that you and whoever you marry can ascend the throne."

"Your mother and I got married when we were eighteen." Rollos reminded the young female. "By law you every heir to the throne of this Kingdom is supposed to have gotten married by the time they reach twenty. We didn't pressure at that time because we know how hard it is to find good men in this generation. Plus your grandfather told us to back off and let you find love in your own time."

"So what do you want me to do? Go out in the streets and marry the first guy I see?" Flora disliked her parents pressuring her to get married.

"No, what is going to happen is that we are going to throw you a masked ball for your birthday. All the bachelors within your age group in the Kingdom will be invited. If you don't find your Prince Charming at the ball then we will have to pick one for you." Rose told her daughter.

"We will also be inviting Princes from other Kingdom to attend the ball." Rollos added. "If your mother and I will have to pick a male for you to marry then we will select from one of the Princes."

"That is so unfair. If Grandpa was still here he wouldn't have approved of this." Flora complained.

"Sweetheart this is for your own good." Rose said in a comforting tone.

"Yeah right." Flora muttered. "Have your ball but if I don't find my Prince Charming by then, then stay out of my love life. Don't force me to get married or else this Kingdom will be without an heir to the throne."

Rose and Rollos's eyes widen in surprise.

"You are willing to give up your crown?" Rollos asked, stocked by the statement.

"Yes, I am. True love isn't something you can force." Flora tried to stay calm. "Would you prefer to have a single heir to the throne or no heir at all?"

"Fine!" Rollos sighed, frustrated. "We will not pick a Prince for you to marry if you don't find the right guy for you. We will still invite them through so that you can have more choices."

"Okay, I will agree to those terms." Flora nodded. "Now if you will excuse me, I have animals to help out."

"Bye darling." Rose said before Flora left the room.

The brunette thought sadly. _'It's not like I am not trying. I am trying to find love but that is not the easiest thing to find. Is there a someone out there for me?'_

* * *

Located a few minutes outside the capital city of Linpeha lived a slightly muscular male with long blue hair, blue eyes and light skin tone. He had on a dirty white shirt with an equally dirty blue pants and black shoes.

He was cleaning the barn of his family's farm when he heard someone yell. "HELIA!"

Leaving the red painted barn Helia saw a male with light navy blue hair, light skin tone and hazel coloured eyes coming towards him. He had on a lavender shirt with black pants and black shoes.

Once he reached the male, Helia asked. "What do you want Nex? I am busy."

"Mom wants you to come inside and start dinner." Nex said in an annoyed toned. "Do you think I wanted to walk it all the way over here to tell you that?"

"You or Riven could have cooked dinner instead." Helia remarked in an equally annoyed tone.

"Don't backtalk me, loser." Nex hissed, folding his arms. "Remember my Mom rules the place you are living in. If it wasn't for her you would be on the streets right now."

"Correction, my father owns the place. If he wasn't so sick and needed my help I wouldn't be here." Helia corrected him. "Now, it's either you wait till I am finish working in here or cook the dinner yourself."

Nex snarled. "I will wait."

The male then walked back the same direction he came from.

Helia shook his head, wanting nothing more than to leave. He made a promise to his father and didn't intend to break it.

The twenty one year old male graduated Red Fountain University with an Art degree. When he left Red Fountain, Helia returned home to find out that his father, who had been single for two years dating a woman by the name of Griffin. Helia's mother, Nebula passed away two years ago. With her gone and Helia boarding at college, Avalon felt alone in the house. So he began dating Griffin and had asked her along with her two foster sons Riven and Nex to come stay with him.

Soon after Helia came home, he found out that his father was seriously sick. No one knows what caused him to get sick. Griffin claimed that she called several doctors and have him checked out. When his health was greatly failing, Avalon felt he didn't have much time and told Helia to look after Griffin and her sons. Helia being the good son that he is, agreed despite getting a bad feeling off of Griffin.

After finishing working in the barn, Helia checked to make sure his father was okay first before cooking dinner.

Entering the bedroom, Helia saw a slightly muscular male with short blue hair, light skin and grey eyes. He had on white pyjamas.

Helia closed the door before sitting down beside the male. "Dad, how are you feeling now?"

Avalon sat up. "I am feeling better than before but not a hundred percent as yet. Ever since you came home and began taking care of me I feel better."

"That's good to hear." Helia smiled.

"Helia, I want to talk to you about something important." Avalon whispered. "While I felt like my life was slipping away I kept thinking about Nebula. I miss her so much and I still love her."

"Then why are you with Griffin? She is a lot of things but she isn't the love of your life. Mom is, right?" Helia said.

"Your Mom was the love of my life. Griffin kept the loneliness away." Avalon stated. "You were out of the house and with Nebula gone forever from this world loneliness took over. Helia, I know you don't fancy Griffin being around but put up with her a bit longer. Now that I am healthy again I am going to see if she can be someone worth spending the rest of my days with. If she is not then I will show her the door."

"Alright Dad." Helia sighed, not liking his father's decision. "Promise me this though. Don't make loneliness be the only reason you are with her. I am lonely but I am not going to settle down with the first girl I see when the right girl is out there for me."

"I have faith that you will find the right girl soon my son." Avalon said.

"Alright. I am going to make dinner now." Helia got up and removed himself from the room.

He thought while going to the kitchen. _'Is my Princess out there?'_


	2. Out Of Place

Waiting patiently outside for her driver to pick her up, Flora checked the time on her phone. She wondered while glancing on the screen to see thirty minutes past four. _'I told him to pick me up fifteen minutes ago. Where is he?'_

Seconds later she saw her driver's name flash across the phone screen. Dragging the green call icon across the screen, Flora asked. "Where are you?"

" _Princess, I am sorry. The car engine overheated not too long ago. I am going to call-."_ The elderly male driver said before the call cut off.

Flora checked her phone to see that her battery died on her. She muttered softly. "Great. It shouldn't be too hard to take a taxi."

Walking over to a bus stop the Princess waited five minutes before an empty yellow taxi drove up. She flagged it down so that it could stop.

She looked inside to see a black hair male with pale skin and light brown eyes. He was slender and had on a black shirt with blue jeans and grey shoes.

"You getting in or what?" The male harshly asked.

"Oh yes, I am." Flora replied, not liking the male tone. "How much is the fare by the way?"

"It's a hundred bucks from here to anywhere in town. It's going to cost you more if you are going out of town." The male asked.

"I am going a little out of town. I don't have so much money on me right now but…" Flora said.

She didn't finish her sentence when the taxi drove off. The male grumbled. "Broke ass loser."

"What a jerk." Flora groaned as she slowly began walking into town. "I better start walking. I hope it doesn't take long to reach home."

* * *

Thirty minutes later the brunette tiredly reached downtown. She felt uncomfortable and out of place being in an area that seems lower class.

Using her hair, she positioned made sure to cover her expensive earrings before tucking her necklace into her blouse.

Looking around, she saw a few persons walking up and down. Tapping on a male's right shoulder, he stopped.

Flora watched as he turned around. Observing him, she saw a thin male wearing a brown shirt, black jeans and brown shoes. He had long black hair, slightly dark skin and brown eyes.

"What?!" He hissed.

"I was wondering if you could give me some directions. I am trying to get uptown and not sure where to from here." Flora asked as nice as possible.

The male noticed Flora's earrings and said. "Sure, I can give you directions if you give me your earrings."

"No way." Flora shut down that offer.

He smirked. "Then just give me the earrings."

Flora began backing away. The male lung after her and tried to reach for the gold earrings.

The brunette used one hand and slapped the male across his face. He fell down hard to the ground.

She became nervous and unsure of what to do. Someone grabbed her hand and began dragging her away. Flora looked to see a male with blue hair, light skin and blue eyes.

* * *

Helia finished cooking dinner before he bathed and put on a light blue and white shirt with black jeans and black and white sneakers.

He then headed to town to buy food for the house.

After an hour, Helia had everything he needed in a black two strap bag. Preparing to go back home, he saw a girl that seemed out of place talking to a male.

Once Helia saw the male moving forward to grab the brunette's earrings, he rushed over to help.

He then saw the brunette slap the male across his face. He went down. Helia saw that the male was preparing to get up.

He ran over to the male and held onto the brunette's right hand before running with her.

"Run faster or else that guy is going to catch us." Helia told the brunette.

Flora checked behind while she was running with Helia to see the male getting up. The guy that wanted to rob her began chasing after them.

Flora was more scared of the guy than Helia so she unwilling continued to run with him.

Once they reached an abandon building in the middle of downtown, they stopped running.

Helia let go of Flora's hand once they reached into the building.

Both were out of breath from running so long and fast.

After a minute or so they caught their breath.

Flora looked at Helia and said. "Thank you."

"No problem." Helia smiled at her. "You looked out of place though. I am not sure what it is about you but it seems like you are not from around here."

"I mostly spend time uptown." Flora admitted honestly. "The only time I am actually in downtown is when I am driving past it."

"That explains it." Helia chuckled softy. "This area isn't so bad but it's not the best place in Linepha. A lot of persons here have jobs but would do almost anything to get rich quick. When the guy saw your earrings he wanted them to get rich quick."

"Next time I come down here I will make sure not to wear my jewellery." Flora made a mental note of it. "My name is Flora by the way."

"Mine is Helia." He replied, checking the time on his phone. "I better get going. Do you need any help getting somewhere or are you okay from here?"

"I need help getting home but my legs feel like jelly." Flora admitted, sliding to the wooden ground. "Let's just say I have walked more than I have ever walked in my life before."

"I can tell." Helia noticed how tired she was. "How about this? I can stay with you for a few minutes. Afterwards I can escort you to uptown before heading home."

"Thank you." Flora gave him a kind smile as he sat down beside her. "Helia is an interesting name. I saw it in a book one time and thought it was unique."

"Yeah. When my mom was pregnant she thought she was getting a girl." Helia remembered the story his father told him a long time ago. "When I was born she was so shocked to see that it was a boy. She and my dad were trying to come up with a boy name that both agreed on. They spotted Helia on the list of girl names and thought why not give him this name. It could pass for a guy name too."

The way how Helia told the story caused Flora to giggle for a while.

Helia found it to be cute.

Flora stopped giggling before mentioning. "When my mom was pregnant she also expected it to be a girl. The good thing is that she got a girl. If it turned out to be a boy she would have most likely been pissed and would have kept trying till a girl came along."

"If I am blessed enough to have children I don't care about the gender. As long as all of them are healthy I will be happy." Helia told the brunette, looking around the wooden building.

"How many do you want?" Flora asked, wanting to know him better.

"Two maybe three." Helia replied without hesitation. "If I get one I will be happy too because one is better than none."

"True." Flora nodded. "I want two or three also. I am an only child. It does have its advantage but also its disadvantage. Growing up I never had to share or fight for my parents attention and anything I wanted they would give it to me. That alone is an advantage and disadvantage."

"I can understand. I am an only child also but I didn't also get what I wanted. Growing up my parents didn't have much so I heard no more times than I heard yes." Helia informed Flora.

"My parents always said yes because in their mind it would make me happy and preoccupied." Flora continued. "One of the downside of being an only child is that sometimes I felt lonely. My closest friends became like my sisters so the loneliest disappeared when I met them."

"After my mom had me she wanted to have another child but she couldn't get pregnant." Helia reveal why his parents didn't have any more children. "My parents were devastated but grateful for having at least one child in the world to carry on the family legacy. My parents looked on the bright side to it. At least when I was going to college they didn't have to take out a loan. For the four years I never had to take out a student loan or borrow money."

"What did you study, if you don't mind answering?" Flora wondered.

"I majored in Art." Helia answered. "I am a photographer right now but I want to be an Art Teacher. I like helping people express themselves through any type of Art."

"Maybe you could teach me something one day." Flora shyly said. "I like to paint and draw but I pretty much stink at the both of them."

"That's not the only types of Art." Helia told her. "What creative thing are you good at?"

"I can sing, write stories and poems." Flora responded. "I can dance a little but it still needs a little work."

"If it helps I think my singing sounds awful but my dancing is pretty good." Helia chuckled, reflecting on his dancing. "I can write a pretty descent story, song and poem."

"How about this? We can meet up again and you teach me how to dance while I teach you how to sing. Is that cool with you?" Flora suggested.

"You got yourself a deal." Helia agreed. "What are you currently doing or did in college?"

"I studied to be a Vet." Flora said. "I graduated a few months ago from Alfea and volunteer at the animal shelter. I like taking care of animals so this profession was the most ideal one for me."

"I left Red Fountain University a few months ago. How is it that our schools were so close to each other but we never met before today?" Helia wondered.

"Maybe we were looking but not seeing each other." Flora spoke of one idea while getting up. "We could have seen each other but didn't take notice because we didn't know each other then."

"Maybe." Helia said as he got up also and brushed off his pants.

Flora mentioned as she removed the dust from her pants. "Since we left college the same time we might be the same age."

"I am twenty-one. You?"

"Twenty." Flora answered. "I better hurry up and head home. My parents might be worried about me now."

"My dad most be wondering where I am right now." Helia knew it was getting late.

* * *

By the time Helia and Flora reached uptown, the brunette was able to get a taxi that would carry her home with the money she had.

Standing beside the taxi, Flora smiled at Helia. "Thank you for escorting me. Do you have a pen on you by the way?"

"Yes, I do." Helia took out a blue ink pen from his bag and handed it to the brunette.

Flora wrote her number down on one of Helia's hand. "You can call me later. It was nice meeting and talking to you, Helia."

Helia smiled, looking at the number the Princess wrote down.

Taking the pen from her, Flora wrapped her arms around Helia's neck to show how much she appreciated what he did for her.

Helia didn't hesitate and hugged Flora's waist.

After a minute they parted ways. Flora got into the taxi before it drove off while Helia walked home.

Both had a broad smile on their faces.


	3. Connecting On Another Level

Early morning Helia was seen raking up the leaves at the back of the house. He had on a dirty and holey shirt with a dirty jeans pants and blue shoes.

He was humming happily to himself.

Watching from the kitchen was a slim woman with purplish/greyish hair, pale skin and yellow eyes. She wore a dark red dress and black high heel boots.

"Mom, what are you looking at?" A guy asked.

She turned around to see a male with magenta hair, dark brown eyes and light skin. He was slightly muscular and wore black jeans with a purple shirt that had a red and blue flag on it along with black shoes.

"Riven, look at this." Griffin pointed to Helia outside.

Riven looked. "So what? The nerd is doing yard work."

"He is happy while doing yard work." Griffin added. "This will not do. We have to find a way to crush his spirit."

"Mom, leave it alone." Riven told her, moving over to the fridge to find something to eat. "He is doing work. Frankly if he wasn't I feel like the old bat Avalon would have kicked you out already. You can't cook or clean and no man wants that in a woman."

"Shut it, boy!" Griffin hissed. "If it wasn't for Helia being here Avalon would be dead and I would have this property to myself."

"First of all what about me and Nex?" Riven asked, closing the fridge. "Second of all why would you want to kill Avalon? If he dies the house goes to Helia. Last but not least, how would you go about killing him without casting doubt on yourself? I don't think he and his son trust you to prepare or do anything for the old bat ever again."

First of all, you and your brother will get something out of this deal." Griffin informed him. "Secondly, I was going to make Avalon will me this house before poisoning him. Before Helia came here I had my plan all figured out but now since he is here I have to come up with a new way to get this house and all of Avalon's money. In due time though. I don't want anyone pointing the finger at me when the old bat dies."

"I want no part in this." Riven removed himself from the kitchen.

Griffin looked back at Helia and thought. _'Why are you so happy?'_

* * *

Helia finished raking up the back yard when he checked the time. He put the rake aside and gasped. "I am going to be late. I hope Flora hasn't reached yet."

Running into the house he jumped into his personal shower to get ready to meet the Princess for their first dance and singing lesson of the day.

Upon reaching the abandon building Helia and Flora talked in yesterday, the blue hair male saw Flora trying to dance. She had on black leggings with a pink blouse and black sneakers.

He on the other hand had on a blue and white shirt with black shorts and black and white sneakers.

The two talked till for hours and apart of the conversation them meeting here for lessons.

Flora stopped when she saw Helia and smiled. "Hey Helia."

"Hey Flora. You looked okay dancing a while ago." Helia complimented her. "You are not as bad as you let it seem yesterday."

"I have been practicing on my own for a while now." Flora confessed, watching as Helia came closer to her. "I really need to learn how to slow dance. My parents are having this ball for my birthday and I am to slow dance with every single male there till I find the 'one' prefect for me."

"I doubt a ball will help you find the right guy." Helia disliked that idea as he stopped in front of Flora.

"That makes the both of us. I only agreed to it because it seemed like the only way to get them off my back." Flora muttered sadly. "I don't want to be rushed into finding the right person. When the time comes love will come."

"When the right time comes, love will find a way. It sometimes happens when you least expect it." Helia reassured her.

Flora nodded. "Helia, I would like to invite you to the ball. It would be nice having a familiar face there. Do you want to come?"

"What day is it?" Helia asked.

"Next week Saturday at eight p.m." Flora thought for a while about it before speaking.

"Sure, I will come." Helia accepted the invite.

"Great!" Flora beamed.

"Why do your parents want you to find someone? You are young." Helia wondered.

"They are old and would like to step down from their positions soon so that they can spend the rest of their days at a beach house." Flora informed him. "Basically it's for their pleasure. You know my lack of a love life. What the story on yours?"

"I am still looking for the right girl." Helia told her. "Hopefully someday soon I will find her."

"Who knows? She could be far away or close by." Flora shyly said, trying to keep her heart from beating out of her chest.

Helia shyly smiled at her. "Maybe she is closer than I think."

Flora smiled back at him. "Do you want to start now? What do you want to do first? Sing or dance?"

"We can start with your dance lessons." Helia suggested kindly. "We can start with something simple and work our way up."

"I downloaded all of the songs you suggested." Flora took out her phone and when to where her music was. Playing a slow song, she placed the phone down.

Helia held out a hand while doing a short bow. Flora took his hand with one of hers before curtseying.

Helia kissed Flora hand for a moment before using his free hand to wrap around the Princess's waist.

The brunette placed her free hand onto Helia's shoulder before they started moving in a circle. "Follow my lead."

Flora nodded.

* * *

 **Three Hours Later**

Flora was lying on a pink blanket, sweating from the amount of dance moves Helia taught her.

Helia hovered over her and handed the Princess a bottle of water. "The first time always hurts. Once your body gets use to it, it will become like nothing."

"My body hurts in some many places." Flora cried softly. "With a few more practice I will get use to dancing. When I start teaching you how to sing, don't expect me to go easy on you."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Helia positioned himself beside her.

Flora rolled to her side so that she could see Helia. "I like spending time with you, Helia. I know we only met yesterday but you are one of the few guys that I really like spending time with."

"Let me guess. Not that much luck with having guys as friends or in a relationship?" Helia asked.

"I have a few male friends. The relationship part I have not been blessed in that section as yet." Flora said, checking the time. "Should we call it a day?"

Helia checked the time before answering. "We should. How about same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Flora nodded. Moving her head over, she was aiming for Helia's left cheek to kiss.

Helia happened to have shifted his head the same time Flora was moving and the brunette's lips landed on the male's own.

Instead of parting from the kiss, Helia kissed her back.

Without ending the kiss, the brunette shifted her body and sat on Helia's lap. Helia sat up so that they could be more comfortable. He then placed his hands onto Flora's hips while she wrapped her hands around the male's neck.

The kiss became intense as the two parted their lips so that their tongues could meet.

Seconds soon piled on and turned into minutes with neither wanting to end the lip lock.

Once the need for air came up, both unwilling parted their lips from one another's own.

Smiling at each other, Flora whispered. "I could stay a bit longer."

"Another hour couldn't hurt." Helia whispered back before placing his lips onto Flora's own.

Kissing him back, they began passionately kissing each other once more.


	4. Another Step In Their Relationship

Flora and Helia were lying on the blanket, cuddling each other. A blue blanket was seen covering their bodies from the neck going down.

All of their clothes were seen scattered around the two.

Helia let out a blissful sigh before giving Flora a kiss on the lips. Feeling her returning the kiss, both soon began moaning softly as the lip lock intensified.

Five minutes passed before they parted lips to catch their breath.

Helia held Flora a little tighter to him, as if afraid to lose her.

"I have never had someone as wonderful, smart and beautiful as you by my side Flora." Helia admitted once regaining his normal breathing pattern. "Please be mine forever, Flora. I promise to honour, respect, treasure, obey and love you for eternity."

Flora smiled, feeling safe and loved in Helia's arms. "I give myself to you forever. I also promise to love, honour, obey, treasure and respect you till the end of time and beyond, if there is such a thing."

"Flora, I love you." Helia confessed without doubt, letting his guard down and letting someone get close to him emotionally and romantically for the first time.

"I love you too, Helia." Flora replied without hesitation. "When I reach home, I can tell my parents to cancel that ball. Now that I have found my Prince Charming, I don't need to look any farther."

Gazing at each other, no other words were needed to express what they felt for each other. Both heard and felt as their heartbeats began beating in sync. They felt connected and as one person.

"You are the first person I have ever felt so connected to before. Not to mention the first one I have ever loved and can be vulnerable around." Helia showed a side to Flora he would only show to someone he really cared for.

"I know what you mean. Growing up I never let someone get close to me to the one where I could be vulnerable around them and feel safe." Flora gave Helia a peck on the lips.

"Sweetie, are your parents going to accept you dating a commoner?" Helia wondered. "I am not the poorest person around but it's not like I have that much money."

Flora reassured him. "I don't care what they think. I want you. If they can't accept it then there will have to live without a daughter and an heir to the throne."

"Flower, I don't want you to give up your birth right. The kingdom needs someone intelligent, caring, dependable, and strong like you to lead them." Helia didn't want her to give up the throne.

"One day we will get married whether my parents agree or disagree to it." Flora reassured him.

"One day can be today." Helia seriously said. "I know you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with Flora. Please marry me and become my wife."

Flora looked into his eyes and saw that he was serious about it. She said without doubt. "Yes, I will marry you Helia."

Helia passionately kissed his now fiancée, thrilled that she agreed to be his wife.

Flora kissed him back, knowing this was the right thing to do.

After they parted the two put on the outfits they danced in earlier before leaving.

* * *

In a bedroom of Helia's home, Flora and the male were on the bed. Their clothes were positioned on the wooden floor of the room.

With the blue sheet covering them, Helia was lying on his back with Flora on top of him. His arms were wrapped around the female's waist while Flora had her arms hugging Helia's neck.

On Flora's left middle finger was a twenty four caret engagement ring along with a pink diamond wedding ring.

On Helia's left middle finger was a blue wedding ring.

They used their credit cards to pay for the rings, the small wedding ceremony and someone to take pictures.

With two witnesses Flora and Helia got married in front of the Pastor known to the Royal Family of Linepha for years. After they collected the marriage certificate the newlyweds went to Helia's house to consummate the marriage.

Their lips meshed together as the kiss became passionate and addictive.

Parting from the kiss after five minutes, Flora proudly declared. "I love, love, love you Helia."

"I love you too, Flora." Helia said without doubt before kissing Flora's neck.

He couldn't get enough of his wife.

"Helia!" Flora moaned her beloved's name.

Tonight they were going to completely focus on the person in front of them. Tomorrow they would inform their friends and families about the marriage.

Helia stopped kissing Flora's neck to tell her. "You are so beautiful. I am in love with you Princess Flora of Linepha."

"I am in love with you too, Prince Helia of Linepha." Flora called Helia by the title given him when they got married.

"Being called Prince is going to take some use to." Helia gently touched the brunette's silkily smooth and flawless body.

"The title has its benefits. The responsibilities that come with it is another story." Flora whispered.

"I am up for the responsibilities that come with it as long as you are by my side." Helia told her. "Having you as my wife makes it all worth it."

Flora smiled before kissing Helia's soft lips.

Riven and Nex were standing by Helia's door with their ears pressed against the door. They saw Helia and Flora coming into the house.

Riven had on a purple shirt with black shorts and black slippers. Nex wore a white shirt with blue shorts and black slippers.

They also watched from a distance when Helia introduced Flora to Avalon. The three spoke for a while before Helia and Flora headed into the male's bedroom to consummate the marriage.

Flora's parents didn't know of their daughter's marriage as yet. The brunette planned on telling them tomorrow when she returned to the palace with Helia. She didn't think they would have a problem with it since they were pressuring her to get married for a while.

Griffin soon appeared in the hallway wearing the same dress from earlier.

She saw her sons ease dropping on Helia and Flora. Once reaching them, she slapped the two on the back of their heads.

"Aw!" Riven and Nex quickly hissed.

Turning to their mother, Riven asked. "Why did you do that?"

"Why are you two here in front of Helia's room?" Griffin asked.

Nex answered quickly. "Helia carried home a sexy looking girl. The two are getting their freak on right now."

"She could be the reason why he was so happy recently." Riven whispered. "We need to break them up. Helia doesn't deserve someone so hot."

"Leave it alone." Griffin ordered quietly. "It came on the radio recently that the King and Queen of Linepha are throwing a ball for the Princess in order to find her a man. All the young bachelors in the Kingdom are invited. The Princess is worth more than the piece of trash Helia has in his room."

"True." Riven and Nex nodded.

Hearing moans of pleasure coming from the room, Griffin ordered. "You two make way for me."

The two made enough room for Griffin to press her left ear onto the door and listen in on Flora and Helia.

* * *

Avalon was lying on his bed wearing white pyjamas. He held in his hands a picture of his dead wife, Nebula.

He spoke softly. "Nebula, our son has found someone that makes him happy. I wish you were here to see her. She is beautiful and a Princess. Our son is now a Prince. He and I will be moving into the Palace soon once we finish packing. Afterwards Flora and Helia will be going on their honeymoon to a beach cottage the royal family owns on the south coast. I know they got married quickly but I feel like they could work. Just the way they looked at each other showed the amount of love and passion they have for each other."

He thought to himself while putting down the picture of Nebula. _'I am going to end things with Griffin. I don't love or like her. I don't know what I was thinking when agreeing to date her and allow her to move into the house along with her sons.'_

Getting up he went out of the room and eventually found Griffin along with her sons listening in on Helia and Flora's activates.

Avalon cleared his throat so that the three could notice him.

They jumped seeing the male.

Griffin nervously said. "Darling, why are you out of bed? You should be resting."

"I came out of bed to tell you and yours sons to live the house immediately." Avalon demanded. "I believe it's best to end this unhealthy relationship."

Griffin slapped Avalon across the face. "You piece of crap. I can't believe you dump me after everything I have done for you."

"You haven't done much apart from bleed the little money I have dry." Avalon rubbed the area Griffin slapped.

Griffin huffed. "It doesn't matter. One of my sons are about to move up to the big times and take good care of me. Boys pack our stuff. We can stay in a hotel for a short time."

Avalon watched as they left the area and head into their respective rooms to pack.

"Something isn't right. She went without a fight." Avalon muttered to himself. "What is she up?"

* * *

Flora and Helia let out a joyful sigh as they lay on the bed with their arms wrapped around each other.

"Your father took the news about our marriage well." Flora was surprised by how calm the male was. "After all we met each other yesterday. Not even twenty four hours have passed since we met and we are husband and wife."

"My parents married each other a week after meeting each other and were married for twenty years before Mom died." Helia informed his wife. "I doubt he is the best person to be against us in this situation. My grandparents didn't know each other or meet each other till the day of their wedding. They soon grew to love, trust and respect each other and were married for seventy-five years before both passed away of old age."

"Wow! That's long." Flora was impressed by that. "We just have to put in the work so that our marriage can be as long, if not longer than your grandparents own."

"Before they passed away Grandma would tell me that the keys to a successful marriage are patience, compromise, trust, honesty, respect, love, forgiveness, faithfulness and good communication. It also wouldn't hurt that your spouse is also your best friend." Helia recalled what he was told.

"Your Grandmother sounded like a smart woman. My Grandfather listed a number of things that you called out as keys to a successful marriage." Flora spoke before a yawn escaped her mouth. "I am tired but I don't want to fall asleep only to find out that you and what we have is all a dream."

Helia chuckled. "Does this feel like a dream?"

He captured her lips with his for a heated kiss.

After a minute they parted long enough for Flora to say. "That feels amazing."

Helia returned to kissing the Princess.

A blush appeared on both of their faces as Flora kissed her husband.

They continued to kiss and held each other till the need for sleep came over the both of them.


	5. Informing the Parents

Helia slowly opened his eyes to see sunlight coming through the lone bedroom window. He extended one of his hands over to feel for his wife only to find the space vacant.

He turned to his side and saw not a Flora in sight. Getting up, the male thought while putting on a boxers and shorts. _'Where is Flora?'_

Walking out of the bedroom Helia smelt something delicious coming from the kitchen. He went towards the room and stopped when he saw Flora standing in front of the stove.

She only had on a red apron.

Helia quietly walked over to her before wrapping his arms around Flora's waist.

Flora smiled, barely shifting her head to see Helia.

"Good morning, sweetie." Flora greeted him. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept great. It felt nice having you by my side." Helia answered before kissing the brunette's neck.

Flora continued cooking her pancakes as Helia began touching the brunette's gorgeous body. She explained. "Your dad left earlier and headed to town to buy some food. He felt better and saw that the fridge looked a little empty. After he left I wore something I thought you might like."

"You are right. Your birthday suit is incredible to look at and feels amazing." Helia stopped kissing her neck. "After yesterday I can't get enough of my sexy wife's beautiful body."

"It's no longer my body." Flora replied, locking off the stove. "The moment we got married my body became yours to treasure and do as you please."

Helia stopped touching Flora so that she could turn around and face him. The brunette then wrapped her arms to hug Helia's neck.

"I promise to treat and handle it with care." Helia said passionately. "I love you Flora."

"I love you too, Helia."

Flora moved her head and locked lips with the male. Helia didn't waste a second and kissed back the woman he saw as his goddess, life partner and mother of his children. She was and is the first and only person he has ever loved so passionately and didn't see that changing.

After five minutes their lips parted unwilling due to the lack of air. Helia whispered. "I am so blessed to have you. If dad wasn't coming back so soon I would make love to you right now."

"I think we have some time before he comes." Flora spoke before kissing Helia's neck.

The brunette began moving down and planted butterfly kisses all over his body till she reached her destination.

Helia felt as his shorts and boxers were pulled down. Kicking the clothes away Helia watched as Flora kneeled on the ground and began pleasing him with her mouth.

* * *

Sitting around the kitchen table Flora had on one of Helia's white shirt. Helia wore a blue shorts with a white shirt.

Avalon had on a black shirt and blue jeans.

All of them had pancakes, eggs and several fruits on their plates. A large cup of freshly squeezed orange juice was beside each of them.

Eating some of his food, Avalon praised. "Flora, this is delicious. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"The chefs at the palace taught me." Flora informed him. "I learnt how to cook a while back since I knew one of the ways to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"You need to teach Helia. His cooking could use a little work." Avalon remarked.

"Dad, my cooking is not that bad. You didn't have a problem when I was cooking you food since I returned home." Helia said after eating his food.

"That's because Griffin's food was disgusting." Avalon shivered merely saying Griffin's name.

"What happened to Griffin and her two lap dogs?" Helia wondered where they were. "I noticed that their rooms were empty when coming into the kitchen."

"I kicked them out last night." The elder male answered before taking another bit of food. "I couldn't have them staying around the house any longer."

"Griffin is most likely off trying to find a rich man to bleed dry." Helia snarled softly.

"That remains me." Avalon remembered what he overheard. "Last night I overheard Griffin talking about the Princess of Linepha having a ball one Saturday. She is hoping one of her sons can impress and marry her. I didn't think much of it till I went to town and hears several persons talking about it."

Flora sighed. "My parents sure move fast. I haven't spoken to them as yet about I and Helia's marriage. We are going to the palace later to inform them about it and prepare a room for you Avalon. I also need to redecorate my room to suit Helia's taste too as well as make enough room for all of his stuff."

After eating Flora and Helia took a shower.

Helia then put on black jeans with a blue and white shirt and black shoes.

Flora wore the black leggings, pink blouse and black shoes from yesterday. They along with her undergarments were washed earlier and had dried.

* * *

Walking into the ball room of the palace Flora and Helia saw King Rollos and Queen Rose dictating to some of the maids in the palace on how to dictate the room for the ball.

Rose had on a light blue strapless dress with white shoes. Rollos wore a green shirt with black pants and black shoes.

Both had on their crowns along with several gold jewelleries on their hands.

"Mom! Dad!" Flora called out to get their attention.

Both turned around to see Flora and Helia.

Rose asked, noticing something. "Dear. Didn't you wear that yesterday?"

"Yeah, I did." Flora nodded.

"Why haven't you changed as yet? It is unbecoming of a Princess to wear the same thing twice." Rose pressed on before noticing Helia. "Who is this? He looks handsome."

"Mom and Dad, this is Helia." Flora held one of his hands. "He and I are husband and wife."

"What?!" Rollos and Rose yelled.

"Helia and I are married." Flora smiled.

Rose and Rollos then fainted.


	6. Acceptance

Rollos and Rose felt someone slap them across the face. Opening their eyes, both gasped while sitting up.

Looking around the only persons they saw in the room were Helia and Flora sitting in front of them.

"We sent everyone out." Flora informed the two. "We tried several things to wake you two up and slapping was the only one that was effective."

"You're married!" Rose gasped. "How could you get married without our permission?"

"It was simple actually. Helia went to get our marriage licence before going to the family pastor and got married." Flora told them, holding one of Helia's hands.

"YOU!" Rollos pointed to Helia. "What do you do?"

Rose nudged her husband. "You're asking that? I want to know how long you two have known each other and being dating."

Helia answered Rollos question. "I am a photographer and Art Teacher."

"That means you're broke." Rollos groaned. "Dear, our daughter married a broke person."

"Darling, how long have you two known each other?" Rose asked her daughter, trying to reframe from saying something bad.

"About two days." Flora checked the timeline. "It was like an instant connection and yesterday both of us took the leap and got married."

Rose demanded. "You two are going to annul the marriage today! No ifs, buts or maybes about it."

"How about it's not going to happen." Flora replied, getting up. "I am tired of you two dictating my life. It's my life and Helia is the one I choose as my husband. So it's either you two accept it or try have another child. I am so sick of you two telling me what to do and how to do it."

"We are only doing what's best for you Flora." Rollos told her.

Flora shook her head. "No Dad. You and Mom are only doing what's best for you two. I know being a Princess comes with responsibilities but having my parents control everything I do in life is not one of them."

Flora then stormed out of the room, pissed off because of her parents.

Helia ran after her.

Helia found Flora turning into an empty hallway. He ran till catching her.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Helia began whispering sweet things into Flora's right ear.

Flora smiled being comforted by Helia.

"I love you Flora." Helia confessed.

"I love you too, Helia." Flora hugged her husband's neck. "Sweetie, what do you think? As much as I enjoy being a Princess and the benefits that come with it, I don't want to spend my life having my parents telling me what to do."

"I understand that having someone control what you do with your life stinks." Helia started, giving her the best advice he could. "You not being a Princess will not only affect you but the entire Kingdom. They need someone to lead them and represent them. They need someone that is caring, understands their situations, listens to them and act on their behave. They need someone that doesn't make empty promises. That person is you, Flora. You are the best person to rule this Kingdom. You have done so much for a lot of persons here. If it means I have to step aside so that you can be help the Kingdom I will heartbreakingly do it. I don't want you to sacrifice all the good you can do in the Kingdom with your title because of me. "

"Helia!" Flora knew what he said makes sense. "You know I can still be a Princess and be married to you right? It just means that we have to put up with my parents constant nagging."

Helia smiled. "I will go through and put up with anything if it means having you by my side."

"You don't have to." They heard Rose's voice.

Both looked to see Rollos and Rose coming towards them.

"What was that?" Flora asked.

Rose sighed. "Your father and I have done some talking."

Rollos added. "We realized that you were right Flora. Your mother and I have been telling you how to live your life instead of allowing you to make your own decisions without nitpicking at it."

Rose continued as they stopped in front of the young adults. "After hearing Helia calming you down and saw how happy you were while he was sweet talking you, we accept this marriage. We will call off the ball."

"Great!" Flora was happy to hear that. "Helia and I will make space in my bedroom for Helia's stuff. Plus arrange for one of the bedrooms to be cleaned so that Helia's father can come stay with here."

"Okay." Rollos nodded.

Rose went over to Helia and said. "Hurt Flora and you are out of here."

Helia told them still embracing Flora gently. "I love Flora and being with her is the best thing to ever happen to me. I can't promise to never hurt her but I can promise to always protect and unconditionally love her. "

"We will make an announcement to the Kingdom that the ball is off." Rollos informed them before they left them.

Rose then thought of another idea. "How about we have a wedding to replace the ball? The decorations we have are perfect for a wedding."

Flora and Helia looked at each other before saying in unison. "That sounds good."

As Flora's parents walked away Flora whispered. "How about we go up to our room and…"

Helia blushed when Flora finished speaking.

Flora showed Helia to their room.

* * *

 **In A Hotel Room**

Nex was resting against the brown painted wall of the room wearing a brown pants with a white shirt and brown shoes.

Griffin was sitting down on the brown sofa wearing a purple dress and black shoes.

Listening to the grey radio in the room the two were just informed that the ball was cancelled and Princess Flora would be getting married instead.

Shutting off the radio Nex punched the wall with his right hand. "Damn it!"

"Calm down Nex!" Griffin coolly said. "Punching the wall won't help."

Turning to the woman, he asked. "What are we going to do then? We were counting on Riven or I to win over the Princess's heart and live in the Palace. Since Avalon kicked us out of his house we don't have anywhere to live come next week Saturday when our time at the hotel comes to an end."

"Don't you think I know that?" Griffin snarled. "Where is Riven by the way?"

"He is with a girl right now. He met this girl named Musa at the market and carried her out on a date." Nex informed his mother.

Griffin sighed. "I have another plan. Avalon is a lonely old fool. I am sure once I give him some pleasure he will come around and take us back in. After all it wasn't my cooking why he took us in the first time."

"It wasn't your looks either." Nex chuckled.

Griffin went over to him and slapped the male on the head.


	7. Forever

**Afternoon**

Flora and Helia entered the house where Helia and Avalon lived to see the house trashed.

Flora wore a light purple blouse with pink jeans and purple flat shoes. Helia had on a white shirt with blue jeans and blue and white shoes.

Helia called out, looking around the place. "Dad, where are you?"

They heard groaning coming from the kitchen.

They went to the room to see Avalon lying on the ground wearing white pants and a blue shirt. There were bruises on his arms and face.

Flora went over to him and examined the male. After a few minutes she said. "The bruises on his arms seem to be the worst of it. Still we better call an ambulance and carry him to the hospital to make sure."

Helia nodded before calling for an ambulance.

Once that was done he went to the living room and overheard Avalon explaining what happened to him.

Helia kindly asked, cutting into the conversation. "Dad, can you start over?"

"Yeah! I started packing while you and Flora were away."Avalon began. "Then out of nowhere Griffin and Nex came. Griffin was telling me how much she would change if I took her back. I didn't believe her and ordered the two off the property. Nex then attacked me. Griffin then went on to steal items around the house while Nex continued to beat me up. When Griffin got what she needed Nex knocked me out cold before they ran away. Nex thought he had killed me because he was telling Griffin about staging the scene or something like that."

Helia growled. "I am going to make them pay for this."

Flora soothed her husband from where she was. "Sweetie, I have something else in mind. Attacking someone is an offense which can add up to eight years according to the Linephain Law. Attacking someone with the intension to kill him or her equals to twenty years. Doing all of that to someone that is linked to the royal family through blood is seen as an attack on the royal family itself and equals to life in prison."

Helia liked where this was going. "I like your idea much better, Flower. The problem is how are we going to find them and charge them with the crime?"

"My friend, Princess Musa of Meldoy is in town for a few days. She said she met someone named Riven and the two of them are currently dating." Flora smirked. "The way she described him sounds an awful lot like the Riven we know. We can call them and ask Riven if he is willing to cough up where Griffin and Nex are currently staying."

Helia sighed. "It's worth a shot. He didn't come here to raid the place so that could mean he has a change of heart and is following the law."

Seconds later the ambulance siren was heard coming towards the house.

* * *

 **Saturday Night**

Griffin and Nex entered the palace with broad grins on their faces.

Griffin wore a dark purple sleeveless dress with a black belt around her waist and black shoes. Nex had on a light blue tux with white shirt, black tie and black shoes.

They had received from Riven that he got an invite to the Royal Wedding and he was giving the invitation to the two of them.

Nex and Griffin jumped at the chance and took the ticket. Griffin saw this as a last chance for Nex to wow over the Princess. She is a strong believer of love at first sight.

Walking into the ballroom the saw the first and second floor decorated with light blue and white decorations. White roses were seen along with the wedding decorations.

People were already seated and waiting for the wedding to start.

Nex was looking around. Seeing a room that could pass for a dressing room, he whispered to Griffin. "I am going to find out if the Princess is in that room."

Griffin nodded.

A man with black hair, light skin and blue eyes saw Nex walking towards Princess Flora's dressing room. He had on a black and white suit with black shoes.

Recognising them from the picture the Princess had circulated throughout the palace. He quickly placed a hand on the both of them.

Nex and Griffin looked around to see the male. He told them. "The wedding is about to start. I am going to have ask you two to have a seat immediately. The only seats available are the ones at the top."

Nex and Griffin were going to protest but stopped. The male gave them a look that sent chills down their spines.

They unwilling went to their seats.

As soon as they sat down, Nex and Griffin noticed that they were sandwiched by two thick black hair and light skin men. They had on black and white tux with black shoes.

Feeling something was wrong, Griffin and Nex wanted to leave.

Before they could get up, a male pastor came to the top of the alter. He had short grey hair, light skin and purple eyes. He wore a white robe with black shoes.

Walking up to stand beside the pastor was someone they never expected to see. It was Helia!

He had on a white tux with white shoes and a red rose pinned on the upper left section of his jacket.

Both gasped, seeing Helia where the groom was supposed to stand.

Appearing beside Helia was a male with short orange hair, light skin and hazel eyes. He wore red glasses, black and white tux with black shoes. His name was Timmy and he is Helia's best man.

Helia smirked seeing Griffin and Nex's shocked face.

A soft melody began to play. Everyone turned around to see the maid of honour walking down the alter. She had long curly brunette hair, dark skin and brown eyes. Aisha wore a pink strapless dress with white high heel shoes.

Once she reached the top the music changed to another soft melody. Everyone stood up expect Griffin and Nex.

The two men who happen to be bodyguards, forced them to get up.

Everyone looked to the doorway to see Flora wearing a white wedding dress. It was strapless princess dress with diamonds hand sewed into the dress. In her hands was a bouquet consisting of red and white roses.

Nex and Griffin gulped seeing Flora walking up to Helia.

 _'We are in deep trouble.'_ Griffin thought. _'I didn't know she was the Princess. She should know what we did to Avalon. The thing is how did she find out where Nex and I were staying?'_

While everyone was focusing on Flora the two bodyguards dragged Nex and Griffin out of the ballroom and into a small room with no windows.

While being dragged out of the room Griffin and Nex saw Riven sitting on the second floor of the room wearing a black and white tux with black shoes.

He was sitting beside Flora's parents, Avalon and a female with long blue hair, light skin and blue eyes. She had on a long blue dress with white shoes. They knew it was Musa, Riven's girlfriend.

Riven saw the two of them looking at him and didn't make eye contact with them.

Then both Griffin and Nex knew they were set up and Riven ratted them out.

* * *

After the wedding all the guest headed into another room for cocktail hour. Helia and Flora entered the room Griffin and Nex were dragged into with Avalon. Avalon had on a navy blue suit with black shoes.

A girl with short purple hair, light skin and green eyes entered the room with them. She wore a light purple gown with white high heel shoes.

The room was small in size and painted brown. It only had one blub, a table with two chairs which Nex and Griffin were chained to.

Closing the door, Griffin hissed. "Let us go. We did nothing wrong."

"Really?" Avalon spoke, folding his arms. "What do you call attacking me, trying to kill me and stealing things from my house?"

"What-?" Griffin pretended to not know what he was talking about.

"Before you continue to lie…" Flora hushed her. "Lying to anyone much less the members of the royal family is a serious offence."

"Um…" Griffin was at a loss for words.

"Mom, give it up." Nex gave a sigh of defeat. "We are done."

"This should be a lesson to you two." Helia spoke. "You can't treat people like crap to get the things you want. Some of the things you should do in order to succeed through life is to work hard, not do anything illegal and do your best. Taking the easy way out is never the right thing to do."

Flora cleared her throat while indicating to Tecna. "It seems to be too late for you two to learn that lesson. Now this is Tecna. She is a lawyer and is here with us now to tell you two what you are being charged with. None of you will ever see the light of day again."

"No!" Griffin cried.

Nex sighed. "I should have listened to Riven and stopped this life of crime. He backed out when he had the chance and will be a free man."

Tecna stood in front of the table. The two bodyguards stood beside Nex and Griffin.

Flora, Helia and Avalon left the room and headed to the reception.

* * *

About to reach the reception Flora stopped Helia. Avalon went ahead, leaving the two alone.

Helia asked while hugging his wife's waist. "What's wrong Flower?"

"I was wondering if you are alright." Flora asked hugging Helia's neck.

"Of course I am. I am married to the love of my life and will spend forever with you." Helia answered before kissing her right cheek for a moment. "I also have my family and friends with me. I am looking forward to every moment good and bad with you."

"We will have bad moments but the good moments will outweigh it." Flora smiled.

"I love you Princess Flora." Helia softly said while moving his head closer to her own.

"I love you too Prince Helia." Flora replied before moving her head so that their lips could meet quicker.

Sharing a romantic kiss both knew and felt that their love was long lasting.

Ending the kiss after a few minutes Helia and Flora held hands while walking into the reception space to be with their family and friends. Neither knew at the time that they would be expecting bundle of joy in nine months time.

* * *

 **This is the last chapter so no one review or PM me about updating soon.**


End file.
